First consider the expression for: Take the product of $1$ and $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $4$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (1x + 4) = \color{orange}{-8(x+4)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-8(x+4)}$ $-8(x+4)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(x+4)-1$.